Refraining
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: As Miku's mystery began to unfold, she must take important choices of her life, before it all ran out... / Chapter 3 : "But you're supposed to be dead!" . / Read and Review / -i changed the title a bit-
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello! this here would be my first multichapter, so I hope i'm going to do just fine. :)

Happy reading!

disclaimer : i dont own vocaloid

warnings : nothing too dangerous

* * *

><p>Bright teal orbs were slid open.<p>

White. Flawless white ceiling.

The vision was averted; now it was looking at a platinum digital clock.

06.30 o'clock. Always that time, every morning.

"_Hatsune Miku, the day has started. Get ready to do today's schedule," _a rigid masculine voice spoke from the mini speaker just above the bed.

The commanded girl got up slowly from the silver-framed bed, sliding out of the white bedcover. Her teal, silky crown flowed as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She slid her white one-pieced pajamas of her body and went into the shower. Then, drops of water could be heard.

Several minutes later, Miku was already dressed neatly and was sitting quietly on the dining table along with the crews of Krypton Corporation's CV_01 diva project while the maid robots served their breakfast. After all the _maids _excused theirselves, everyone was busy stuffing their meals into their mouths, not bothering to waste any more time. It was the deadline, the deadline.

Miku stared blankly at the meal in front of her while swallowing in a steady speed. Today, the menu was plain fried rice with eggs. She registered the taste: salty, dry, oily. Exactly same like the one before. Well of course, those robots must had surely made the fried rice precisely like in the menu.

After meal, everyone went to the recording studio, just like usual. Miku wordlessly walked into the recording room, putting her headphones on and waited for Kiyoteru—the music arranger—to arrange everything, then began her part—singing. Her voice was beautiful and flawless, and they finished it in one take.

Everyday.

The same routine; programmed in her head. She followed along without any word.

The recording was finished. Miku walked in the hallways, going to the piano room to learn more songs. As her legs swung with each taken steps, she recalled her dream the night before.

"_Here," a man's voice spoke. A bowl of green-colored ice cream was put on the table. Miku stared at it, hesitant._

"_So… what is this? And why in the world are you recording me?" said the tealette, she stared deadpan to the person holding the camera—or seemed so._

"_It's leek flavored Ice Cream! I made it just for you! And I'm going to proof to Gaku-chan that my homemade ice cream tastes good!" said the man cheerfully. Miku raised a brow, then scooped a small spoon of the green thing, gulping before stuffing it into her mouth. After a few seconds, her expression turned bright and she smiled widely. "It's really good! I absolutely love it!"_

_The camera was turned harshly—the man holding it seemed to be attempting to record himself, but failed miserably since the displayed picture was actually only the tip of his ahoge and the wall as background. "Did you hear that, Gaku-chan? I won the bet!"_

The image stopped in Miku's mind.

_A familiar voice, who was he?_

So familiar, yet unknown.

Then it snapped.

All the planted memories that was kept behind the curtains, flooded into her mind. Her brain hardly processed the data coming so suddenly, her head hurt. She fell onto her knees while her hands clutched her hair desperately. Then she got her senses back; but lost her other's.

"Kai…"

Suddenly she was on rage.

Everyone panicked when the security alarm screamed loudly and the guards stormed to the evidence place. The metal wall was somehow destroyed, a big hole formed. Outsiders stared wide in shock. The director sighed deeply. "Who was it?"

"U-uh.. it was Miku Hatsune, sir!"

Another deep sigh.

"Find her, no matter what."

* * *

><p>White—but stained—boots tapped loudly to the street, bringing the figure of a girl who moved slyly between the complicated, maze-like narrow alleys of the big town. She didn't seem even a little bit tired, but if you were to look carefully enough, you would see the extinguishing light in her eyes as she slowed down with each taken steps. She didn't know why, she just got to run, run as far as she could.<p>

She barely reached the end of the alley, almost reaching the main street when she ran out of power. Helplessly, she tumbled forward and landed with a loud thud on the hard ground.

Water started to pour from the sky.

_Drip_

_._

A blonde boy, aged not more than 18 walked fast while flipping on the hood of his yellow jackets, avoiding the light rain. A black phone was on his left hand, and while his grip loosened, he clumsily dropped the phone, which landed and flung away—a bit farther—to the ground. He cursed under his breath as he bent over to pick his phone and he noticed a glimpse of teal.

His head was turned to a figure of a teal-haired lady, laying on the ground and drenched in rain.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>AN : How was it? did you like it? if you do, i'm going to continue shortly ^^

reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry that it took so long. I feel terrible.

Well you see, my first,lame excuse is school. It's been... really busy. And secondly, everything I typed sounded like crap. Even this one too. But... I hope you'll like it.

It's a bit longer than the previous chapter. Enjoy~

warnings : nothing dangerous, so far

disclaimer : you know I don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>A blonde haired girl, aged not more than 18 hummed as small bubbles formed on the surface of the boiling bowl of soup in front of her. <em>Time to stir. <em>She walked cross the small room and took a big spoon, then began to stir the food slowly.

A creaking sound of opened doors broke her concentration, and she slightly cocked her head to her side. She looked in thought for a moment and smiled to herself, already guessing who was coming home. After stirring her soup one more time, she walked out of the kitchen and headed to the foyer.

"I'm home."

The blonde girl's smile only widened as she saw the familiar blond locks that looked almost the same as her's—only a bit more short and messy—drenched in rain and opened her mouth to welcome him, but stopped as she saw the thing—no, person—that her brother was carrying. She furrowed her brows questioningly.

"Len, who is that?"

The boy looked at loss of words, confused as of how to explain. "Uh…well you see…when I was walking home, she laid fainted on the ground and—" Len stopped his words and groaned when his sister clasped her mouth with one hand, looked unbelieving and shocked, "—and no, Rin, it was _not _whatever you think it was," he added with a piercing stare. He was quite used to her sister's _freaky_ mind and behavior, thanks to the whole _otaku_ thing she was obsessed with, but really, sometimes it's gone too far.

"U-uh, okay, so you just picked a _cute _stranger that laid on the ground on a rainy day?" Rin made a worried expression along with her conclusion, but a slight hint of excitement flashed in her eyes; which gave Len a bad feeling. "Y-yeah. Now, can you please do… something, because she's getting heavy."

Rin nodded. "Alright, alright. Just take her to the guest bedroom and get her dry and warm before she catches a cold. My soup must be saved," she added while moving from the way.

Len walked to the stairs and was taking his second step when a realization hit him. "Uh, Rin?" he said, pausing his tracks and turning his head behind.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I must make her… _dry and warm_?"

Rin raised her brow.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Had the girl's cuteness make your genius brain shrink?"

"_No. _No. I mean… I must change her _clothes_?"

"Yeah. What about it? Oh… that face… _perv_."

"No! I'm not a pervert like _you!_ I mean… that's… inconvenient," he reasoned with a blush.

"Okay, okay. Coward. Just put her on the bed and dry her with a towel or something, I will be there in a minute," she said before rushing to the kitchen.

Len climbed up the stairs and passed the small hallways carefully so he wouldn't bump the girl he was carrying into anything. He could hear the loud groan and curses of her sister from the lower floor ("Ack! My soup!") as he _incidentally _bumped the girl's head into a door handle and cursed his own clumsiness. Finally, he reached the end of the small hallway and stopped in front of a metal door, opening it with several difficulties. Lights turned on automatically, revealing a small room with a bed decorated in pink bedcovers. _Ah, how nostalgic._

Len—although a bit confused and hesitant about what to do—laid her on the bed carefully. He removed the girl's wet boots and put it on the floor beside the bed's leg, and took a deep breath before slowly pulling her wet, thigh-length socks that slid smoothly, revealing a pair of flawless, pale-skinned legs. He blushed when he caught himself staring at it dazingly.

He stood dumbstruck for some moment-his head's screws seemed to work slowly-and walked to the metal wardrobe across the bed, opening it. It was almost empty; bedcovers and sleeping pajamas was stacked neatly in the lower left of the wardrobe. He nonchalantly pulled one of the pajamas and returned to the bedside, a bit unsure of what he was going to do next.

He gently wiped off the water that trailed down her figure, trying to make her as dry as possible. He tossed the now wet pajamas on the floor and stood quietly. Now… what to do?

Len observed her figure and caught the sight of her twintails; it should be undone so she could sleep more comfortably, he thought. He came closer and slowly undone the black ribbon, letting the silky locks to fall loose. He caressed the long hair. It was really soft and silky, and he loved how it felt in his hand.

She was really beautiful. Just like a porcelain doll, but even far more pretty. He wondered what did a girl like her do in that dirty alley, laying collapsed. Just when he touched her cheek, feeling the soft and cold skin, the door swung open.

He jumped backwards in reflect.

Rin came inside with a stack of clean clothes in her hand and smirked playfully at the scene that laid before her eyes. "Hoo, Lenny boy, what have you done to her?"

"I-I didn't do anything! Just… dried her a little and undid her hair, that is," he said defensively.

But Rin noticed his small blush and smiled mischievously.

"Is that so?" Len glared. "Okay, I will pretend to believe you, then."

Len clicked his tongue and shot her another glare, while Rin ignored it and came closer to the bed. She put the dry clothes on the bed's edge and turned her head at her brother.

"Are you gonna stay here forever or…?"

"I-I'm sorry!" he shouted with a wild blush and slammed the door shut while Rin continued to tend the tealette with a giggle. One question kept resounding inside his head as he walked trough he hallway.

_Who was her?_

* * *

><p>Miku felt weird.<p>

When her teal orbs snapped open, she saw a _pink _ceiling instead of a white one, and same goes to the bed. He turned to right and left, but everything was foreign to her. Her gaze stopped at the white(finally) clock that was hung across her bed, to the left of the woody wardrobe.

It was not 06.30.

Something must be wrong.

Her gaze landed to her body, she was wearing yellow pajamas. It was also weird, because all she had was white.

Something was definitely wrong.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of the metal door slowly being opened. A figure of a blonde boy was revealed and she slightly jumped back defensively. The boy was also surprised to see the girl wide awake and blushed when her teal pair of eyes stared back into his sky blue ones.

Len snapped from his still-surprised state and managed to force his awkward words.

"Rin! The girl is awake!"

* * *

><p>AN : I know it's quite crappy. I have problems with turning ideas into literature... guess I need more practice.

I love building critiques, comments and suggestions. Which means, I LOVE reviews.

Review and make me happy?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry for the long wait, dear. I'm busier than ever, and a virus called laziness attacked me too, lately. Plus... well, something that might be called as writerblock comes around once in a while. Actually...i have finished this one last week, but no time to go to the net shop. I don't have any net at home too, shamely.

thanks for the only reviewer of the second chapter (sadly, T_T), VictimOfDoubt, and also to everyone who put this story on their fav or alerts.

enough ramble, enjoy!

[just pretend there are disclaimers and warning here]

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in the Kagamine resident.<p>

Miku and Len sat at the opposite sides of the dining table without any word exchange. A melodious tone hung in the air; Rin hummed a song in a low tone while stirring around her spatula professionally. Len looked pretty annoyed at this, but kept his mouth shut, remembering that he might not get any breakfast if he protested.

Miku only stared blankly at the round metallic table, still unused to her surroundings. Her teal hair was not tied in her usual twintails, and it fell down elegantly, almost reaching the floor. She fiddled with a strand of hair and observed it out of her boredom.

Len felt awkward. He didn't want to recall what had happened in the bedroom before. Basically, when Rin opened the door, Miku was jumping onto Len, threatening him with a _hairclip. _

But… it looked sharp.

She then asked with a cold voice about her whereabouts and why was she here; which was also a mystery to the twins. After some process of trust-gaining, Miku calmed down and apologized formally. Rin decided to break the intense atmosphere by inviting the two downstairs to enjoy some breakfast.

They had introduced theirselves and all after that, bus still...

And there they were, Len and Miku waiting awkwardly on their seats while Rin cheerfully flipped the eggs with a hum, sending tasty butter scent all over the room. She lifted the perfectly fried eggs and put it on three plates of fried rice before delivering it to the table.

"Breakfast's ready!" She chirped happily and put the three plates onto the table.

Miku watched in silence as Rin plopped onto the seat beside her brother, staring at her with anticipation before stuffing a spoonful of fried rice. She followed her tracks and took the substance to her mouth. While chewing, she registered the different taste of the food—how it was alien to her, and it amused her. It was different from the ones that were made by the robots back in the Krypton center. It was sweeter, and drier. It smelt a little bit different too—more chicken broth essence, more garlic, less onion. Miku stared at the twins in front of her—busy with their meals—and a sentence escaped her lips. "It's…different."

Len and Rin stopped their activity, their mouth still full of fried rice.

"Sowwy?" Len gawked with a full mouth.

"It's different," Miku repeated. Both Len and Rin raised their brows in confusion. The tealette stared at her plate of fried rice again. "The taste…it's different from the ones that the maid robot made. The composition is different. You added more tomato and sugar, more garlic, less onion, and it doesn't have any chicken dices in it."

They only stared with a surprised look at her sentence, not sure of what to do next. The detailed explanation quite amused them. After a short silence, Rin decided to speak out. "Do you not like it?" she asked with a smile.

Miku looked up at her. "I like it," she answered as soft smile spread to her lips. "I like it very much."

"Glad to hear that!" Rin showed a wide smile.

Not long after, the food was gone. Rin picked up their dirty dishes and delivered it to the sink. Len stole glances to Miku—who only looked down blankly—his mouth was opened in an awkward attempt and was closed again without sounding any word. He was sure that just then he must have looked like a stupid fish out of water, literally. Their intense silence finally broke as a ringing sound resounded in the air, followed by a flap.

"Hello?" Rin greeted cheerfully. Miku's ears perked up in a light excitement.

"Oh, yeah! … I'm sorry… Well, okay… Mmhmmn… Ok, see you in some minutes! … Bye!"

The phone was flapped closed.

Len watched as Miku's eyes gleamed with amusement. He was puzzled by Miku's antics. He meant… seriously? It was like she never saw a phone. What age did she come from, anyway?

…that just couldn't possibly be true, right?

Rin snapped him from his trace of thoughts as she rushed pass the dining table and stomped loudly up the stairs. A sound of a door being slammed open was heard, and after a mere minute, her stomping sound went back to the dining room, revealing the figure of the blonde girl holding a set of clothes in each hand. The right one was a cute, orange sleeveless frilly dress with small ribbons at the left and right bottom. A white mini blazer completed it. The left one was a short sleeved yellow blouse with a ribbon near its neck, and a dark orange mid-thigh skirt as the matching pair. Rin held it up to her audiences with an anticipating look. "Which one should I wear?"

The latters studied the clothes. Rin tapped her legs impatiently. After a while, they voiced their thoughts.

"The right/left one,"

Len and Miku blinked to each other blankly while their index fingers crosspointed into different sets of choices. Rin groaned and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Come on, guys. You're not making this easier…"

"The right one is cuter," Miku said in respond. Rin raised her brows at Len.

"Uh well, I guess the right one is great, too…," Len finally spat out in defeat.

"Great!" Rin exclaimed as she stomped back upstairs. Less than a minute after, she was back down with her clothes on, smiling to the latter.

She took a step forward, but quickly furrowed her brows and stomped back upstairs. A messy sound vaguely crept. Five seconds later, she was down, an orange ribbon hairclip with a small orange plushie decorating it was harshly clipped onto the right side of her blonde locks.

"How?"

"You look nice," Len commented, and Miku nodded in agreement.

Rin grinned. She took her small orange bag that laid on a small table in the corner of the room. "Wah, it's been a while since the last time we saw each other, haven't it?" she said to particularly no one. Len raised one brow in confusion.

"Who are you meeting with anyway, Rin?" he asked. Rin's boyfriend? But… when did she got a boyfriend anyway?

"Oh well… I'm not going to tell you yet. It's gonna be a surprise, and I'm sure you'll like it!" she smirked to her twin brother.

"U-uh—"

"Okay, I'm going out! There are some bread in the cupboard, and some cheese, milk and jam if you're hungry. And Miku," she said, smiling at Miku, "just make yourself at home!" she chirped before rushing out of the house.

A light slam ended their ruckus.

Len stared to the spot where his twin just disappeared awkwardly. Okay, now he was alone with Miku at home. Then… what?

"Miku-san, what would you like to do?" he smiled in a friendly attempt. Miku looked down in thought, hanging an awkward silence in the air.

"I haven't… took a bath…"

…

Len blushed shades of red at her sentence as he tried to get rid of his teenage hormones ridden brain were thinking. He blinked to no one and tried to think fast.

"E-eh…Uh… Here, come," he said motioning a walk upstairs. They stopped in front of a metal door, an orange label having "Rin" written in it was hung in the corner. Miku watched as Len typed a number combination into a strange machine and the door slid open, revealing an extremely messy room. Len sighed. "It must be when she searched for her clothes just now," he mumbled. Miku quietly followed as he walked inside.

"Now, this is Rin's bathroom. You can use whatever in it. And… well, you can pick Rin's clothes for your change, I guess. Any question?"

Miku shook her head.

"Okay… so… I guess I will leave you now. I'm downstairs if you are looking for me."

The tealette only stared as the door slid closed. She opened the bathroom door and headed straight to the bathtub, looking puzzled at the different buttons on the edge. A button was red, with '_hot_' label under it. One was brown, with '_warm_' label, and one was blue—it said '_cold_', and the last was orange, with a label that said—in Miku's light confusion and amusement—'_Rin's favorite water temperature!_'. Under the four buttons was a big button that looked different from the others, labeled '_flush it!_'. After studying the buttons, she decided to click the orange button—which was likely Rin's favorite button –and a comfortable warm stream of water filled the tub, raising its level slowly. After scanning the sinks, she found a bottle of soap and poured it into the water. The scent was fresh and relaxing as she stepped into the bubble-filled tub.

Her muscles relaxed at the touch of the warm liquid, and she breathed out comfortably. The Kagamine twins were surely nice people. Miku closed her eyes and thoughts spun inside her head. Why was she here, waking up in a stranger's house without a clue of what was happening earlier?

Moreover, where was this house's location?

She remembered having breakfast with the Krypton crew, recording her newest tracks, and walking in the hall. Then… then what? She couldn't remember anything else except… Ah, yes. There was that dream… about ice cream… and blue ahoge…

But she couldn't remember more.

But… she definitely knew for sure that she should not ever return to that place again. Altough… why?

Miku sighed desperately as she ended her bath and walked out of the bathroom. Len said she could use Rin's belongings, so there she was staring at all the clothes that spread on the bed, some falling to the floor as the result of the earlier ruckus. A simple white puff-sleeved sundress caught her attention, and she picked it up. It should match her size, she thought examining it.

Ten minutes passed and Miku was perfectly dressed; her hair was once again tied into twintails and the dress perfectly suited her body. After taking another glance to the mirror, Miku walked out of the room and went downstairs as Len told her before. The house was really quiet now without Rin around, and she looked around, seeking the presence of the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>He wasn't in the living room, dining room, kitchen, nor any other rooms in the house. The tealette blinked hard, she was sure that she didn't miss any spot. She spun on her heels and began scanning the house slowly once again, making sure to check every spot. Another metal door slid open as she walked pass it into a room with two long sofas and a small metal table between it. A remote was on the table—but not a single remote-needing electronic tool was in the room. Aside of the weird furniture choice, Miku was somehow sure that it was the living room.<p>

Her long hair swayed as she walked pass the room and looked around carefully. The remote had caught her attention in the mean time. She picked it up and pressed a button, then waited. Nothing happened.

Miku frowned. The whole thing was alien to her. And she meant everything. Like… well she knew about phone, but when Rin answered her call on the past morning, it was actually her first time to see it directly. And the remote… what were all the complicated buttons for? Frustrated, she lightly slammed the remote into the metal table, and something incredible happened.

The table flipped vertically, and the floor below her feet shook lightly. She stepped backwards in slight shock and the floor—where the table was supposed to be—slid open, revealing stairs that led to god knows where. Miku followed her curiosity and went down.

The stairs were not long and soon, she arrived in a big room that seemed to contain dozens of various machines, chemical liquids, and other tools and elements. Its wall and ceiling were made of metal and cable veins could barely be seen all over it. The sight gave her a bad feeling, but she swallowed her throat and stepped further forward. She could hear noises and went closer to it. And she was right; the familiar blonde locks popped out, contrast to the almost monochrome scene.

Len was wearing his lab jacket; and glasses—something that was new to Miku—and held a weld in his right hand, his blue ocean eyes stared intensely. His whole feature was serious and firm as sparks of fire danced in front of him. He put down his tools, picked up his electric notebook and began recording datas. After some seconds, Miku finally called out. "Len,"

Len's head perked up. "Oh, hey, Miku-san," he said, looking surprised. His lips were locked in a straight smile with eyebrows crushing in confusion. "How did you find me?"

"I slammed the remote onto the table, and it flipped. Then a path opened," she explained. Len only responded with an unreadable expression, and Miku threw her gaze in embarrassment. "Uh… sorry about that," she mumbled.

"I-it's okay. So… have you, um… enjoyed your bath?"

"Yes."

"Uh, okay…,"

Len grinned sheepishly at his loss of words. Another awkward silence began to form between the two, making his heart itch in depression. Before his brain sunk lower because of the fruitless silence, Miku unexpectedly spoke out.

"What are you making, Len?"

Len blinked. Her eyes were dead serious and curious. Those two pools of teal, shining brightly with amusement, focusing at him.

"Um, I'm making a new robotic tool. This time, I'm making an automatic umbrella."

"Automatic… umbrella?"

"Well… yeah. It will spread itself and protect you from the rain as soon as it detects water. It will shrink into a small ball when not used, and it can be attached to your clothes and bag. Really useful. Rin was the one who suggested it," he explained.

"I see. That's very great, Len," she complimented; and she meant it. Her eyes sparkled with adoration, and Len blushed, flattered. He grinned joyfully, and Miku smiled in exchange.

"Do you like making things?" Miku asked as her teal eyes scanned the big place. Len put down his glasses and followed her gaze. "Yes, I do," he answered.

"Why do you like it?"

"Because it's really fun, you know," Len said, his eyes gleaming, "discovering new things… able to make your own creation and seeing people using it… well, those kind of things," he smiled faintly. Miku listened to him, learning all these new things to her life. Back in the Krypton, no one had such motivation. Fun? Everything in Krypton was in a straight, steady pulse. No certain motivation. No laughs, sadness, joy, or even those gleams reflected in Len's ocean blue eyes.

But… having such waves in her usual steady pulse seemed to be interesting.

"That sounds exciting," she said. Len nodded.

"Mmmhmmn," he mumbled, looking around in satisfaction at his works, spread all over the room. "Hey Miku-san, since you're here, why don't you try some of my new inventions? You will be the first to test it out," he offered with a grin.

Miku smiled brightly. "Sure!" she said before following him to a metal shelf in the corner of the room.

The two passed a mass of weird looking things before stopping in front of a metal shelf that looked spacier than the others. Len picked something that looked like a small box that had different colors on each side. Miku observed him carefully, her mind wondering. Finally, Len turned to her, holding the box out to Miku and smiled. "So this is—"

BLURP BLURP

Len never finished his sentence. Miku's eyebrows furrowed hearing the weird sound. It sounded like… a bubble that just got out of a thick liquid. She stared questioningly at Len. "Len… what was that weird sound?"

Len blushed in embarrassment and scratched his head. "A-ah… that was just an alarm. Looks like we got a guest," he turned away and started walking, motioning Miku to follow. "Now… we better get going and welcome our guest."

"But what about the trial?" Miku asked with a disappointed tone.

Len gazed into her teal orbs and gave a calming smile. "We can go here and try it out later," he answered."Now, let's go?"

Miku nodded, and they walked to the stairs, coming out of the secret passage, and with a click of button –that she discovered was on the remote too—the passage closed and the table returned to its original position. Miku observed it all and recorded it in her mind.

She followed when Len quietly walked out of the room and went to the foyers, opening the door. "Please come i—MEIKO-NEE!"

Miku only stared confused when Len suddenly shouted out, his features shining joyfully. He stepped back, letting Rin and the person named Meiko—she was around 23, her red hair was cut short and she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a black T-shirt on the inside, and black skirts—in. Miku watched while her presence was not recognized yet—she was a little bit too much behind Len.

"Yo, Len!" the red haired lady greeted. Len's smile only widened.

"Meiko-nee! It's been a long time," he replied joyfully.

"Well, yeah. I see you've grown into a handsome man," she commented(Rin : "I know, right?"), making Len blush several shades of red.

"A-ah… well… where have you been? It's been… about four years?" he asked with utmost curiosity.

Meiko shrugged. "I went to my mother's place. Overseas. I guess I was taking a long break from all that happened back then."

She laughed. Miku noticed the bitter tone in her laugh, as well as Rin and Len's sudden change of expression. This only grew her confusion bigger, and she stepped closer to get a better look at the scene. Upon the tapping sound of her feet, Meiko finally realized the presence of the fourth people in the room and looked around only to find the tealette staring back at her with confused eyes.

Wait…

Teal?

Meiko's eyes widened.

Len suddenly remembered about Miku upon seeing Meiko's recognization and walked to the side. "Oh, sorry but, Meiko-nee, this is Mi—"

"Why is she here?"

Len and Rin blinked at her sudden high-pitched sentence and exchanged glances. Meiko was staring to Miku in horror, while Miku stared back just as confused as they were. The red haired lady gulped and stared again, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. After a few intense seconds, she took a step forward. The latters gasped.

"Why are you here?" she asked again. Miku gawked.

"U-uh… me? I'm…"

"Why? Why?" she repeated her question with each steps forward—while Miku stepped back, "But you're…," she screamed,

"You're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

><p>AN : how? hope you like it! tell me your thoughts in an awesome pack of reviews, so I can do better ;D and update faster too, ohohoho

ciao!


End file.
